Kyuubi's Lullaby
by UltimateAvenger2
Summary: At the valley of the end Naruto stopped Sasuke but as Kakashi arrives on the scene he isn't there to help Naruto He tries to kill Naruto by knocking him off into the falls
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi's Lullaby.

At the valley of the end Naruto stopped Sasuke but as Kakashi arrives on the scene he isn't there to help Naruto He tries to kill Naruto by knocking him off into the falls.

Naruto stared down at Sasuke who was unconscious but breathing. Naruto stood there catching his breath he had a hole in his chest as a result of Sasuke's Chidori. Hatake Kakashi watched silently from the trees in anger he felt his blood began to boil as the so called demon brat ruined his plan. He wanted Sasuke to kill Naruto and unlock his ultimate Sharingan. Kakashi growled softly what was he to do he needed to make sure Sasuke was strong and that he avenged his sensei. That's when a Idea popped into his head. Going through the signs for Chidori Kakashi sprinted forward knocking Naruto and Sasuke apart.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei! Why?" Naruto asked.

"Why kyuubi because I'm tired of playing games with you. First you took my sensei, now your holding my best student back from becoming the greatest ninja of all time." Kakashi hissed.

Naruto backed away slowly from his mad sensei.

"You...Would...Kill me for Sasuke? What about all what you said about team work and those who abandon team-mates" Naruto asked feeling his already tattered heart breaking into pieces.

"Of course I only reserved that statement for my student not a demon like you." Kakashi growled launching himself at his former student. Naruto jumped backwards slipping off of the cliff and plunged straight down the falls into the water.

"Humph! Damn demon there's no way it can survive that being as injured as it was." Kakashi turned back and grabbed Sasuke throwing him over his shoulder.

"Once everyone learns that I've gotten rid of the demon Sasuke will be viewed as the hero he deserves to be and he'll even be promoted to Chūnin." Kakashi cackled madly as he left the falls.

* * *

Naruto drifted in a sea of darkness he found himself in a forest with small foxes running around his feet as he unconsciously walked towards Kyuubi.

"Why...can't people ever see that I'm a human being just like them." Naruto cried.

"Sorry Kit Its my fault those stupid meat bags treat you this way?" The Kyuubi sighed wrapping a tail around Naruto.

"You must rest my kit." Kyuubi said wrapping Naruto up in her tails.

Naruto felt warmth seeping through him something that he never felt before.

"Sleep now you must heal up your body if your going to get revenge." Kyuubi said in a motherly voice.

"But I don't want revenge." Naruto said

"Hush! I mean hush you must be exhausted."

"Good night." Naruto said snuggling with one of the smaller foxes.

"Good night my little kit tomorrow your training intensifies." Kyuubi whispered walking a way with a gleam in her eyes.

Sleep, my little Naru

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong

You will be Hokage

He's been exiled, persucuted

Left alone with no defense

When I think of what that brute did

I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner fox

And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Kakashi's dying gasp

His Students squealing in my grasp

That stupid village mournful cry

That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive

Trouble is I knows it's petty

But I hate to let them live

a medium size three tails fox come up

So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Cyclopes up a tree

Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of anguished howls

A counterpoint of painful yowls

A symphony of death, oh my!

That's my lullaby

His parents maybe gone... but kyuubi's still around

To love this little lad

Till he learns to be a killer

With a lust for being bad!

two more foxes come up

Sleep, ya little meat bag!

Uh- I mean, precious human thing!

One day when you're big and strong

You will be Hokage


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuubi's Curse

Naruto slept peacefully for once in his life not realizing the changes his body was going through. His face lengthen into a long golden snout two long ears grew on the top of his head. His once golden hair now golden fur as his body lengthen, nine golden tails sprang from his backside. Naruto slowly opened his blue eyes he looked down at his long furry front arms equipped with dangerous claws. Naruto slowly walked over to the edge of the clearing he was in peering into the small pond at his reflection. Naruto yelped jumping back in surprise of his new features.

"W-what happen to me?" He asked

"That my son is the gift I've given you for your revenge." Kyuubi answered in his head.

"What do you mean..."

"Now my Kit you can get revenge on that stupid sensei of yours." Kyuubi said

The memory of what happen at the falls came back to Naruto, him retrieving Sasuke and Kakashi coming at him with Chidori. A tear slipped down his furry cheeks.

"Why?"

"What did I do that was so wrong? Why betray me over something so stupid?" Naruto yelled.

"Because kit they viewed you as me and my actions and for that I'm sorry I didn't mean to attack, but that Uchiha forced me to. Kyuubi said.

Naruto tried out his new body finding it much more to his liking then his human one. Kyuubi trained him in the ways of the kitsune. Teaching him attacks like Foxfire and how to control the elements with each of his tails.

"Kakashi your are going to wish you never betrayed me!"

Kyuubi

In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning

And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -

It scared me out of my wits -

A Boy falling to bits!

Then I opened my eyes

And the nightmare was...me!

I was once the most mystical Demon in all lands.

When the Village Sealed me they made a mistake!

My curse made each of them pay

But one Stupid human got away!

Hatake Kakashi, beware,

Kyuubi's awake!

[Foxes]

In the dark of the night evil will find him

In the dark of the night just before dawn!

Aah...

[Kyuubi]

Revenge will be sweet

[Kyuubi AND Foxes]

When the curse is complete!

[ALL]

In the dark of the night

[Kyuubi]

he'll be gone!

I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!

Cast my spell and my terror from every shade!

As the Pieces fall into place

I'll see him crawl into place!

Hatake, Kakashi, Your Grace!

Farewell...

[Foxes]

In the dark of the night terror will bite him!

[Kyuubi]

Terror's the least I can do!

[Foxes]

In the dark of the night evil will brew.

Ooh!

[Kyuubi]

Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real.

[ALL]

In the dark of the night

[Kyuubi]

he'll be through!

[Foxes]

In the dark of the night

Evil will kill him

Kill him!

Ooh!

In the dark of the night terror comes true.

Doom him!

[Kyuubi]

My dears, here's a sign -

[Kyuubi and Foxes]

It's the end of the line!

[ALL]

In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...

[Kyuubi]

Come my Foxes,

Rise for your master,

Let your evil shine!

Find him now,

Yes, run ever faster

[ALL]

In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...

In the dark of the night...

[Kyuubi]

he'll will Die!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's wrath

A/N :None of the Songs used do I own I just remixed them a bit. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the stone faces oblivious to everyone below. They were to busy celebrating his death he could see most of his so called friends look on with disgust on their faces. Naruto growled softly he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Well looks like their having a good time without me." Naruto pretended to pout.

" **Look at them my son they are ripe for the picking, once Their happiness is replaced by the sweet intoxicating sent of fear that is**."Kyuubi growled in satisfaction.

"I Think I'll let them have a little fun before I decide to crash this little party." Naruto walks away.

The Villages start to gather for a parade with Kakashi and Sasuke at the head float waving to the crowd who cheered their names.

"Oh my a parade just for me you shouldn't have." Naruto grins as he replaces himself with the realistic fake looking kyuubi that one of the floats had. Keeping his head and tails in the same position.

"Huh that's odd?" One of the float operators thinks as they look up at Naruto's Kyuubi form.

"What's odd?" Asks another.

"This Kyuubi is yellow not red like it was originally." The other says.

"So what it looks more like that demon brat now!" a Third villager laughs.

"Keep laughing you ingrates once we hit the main street of this village the jokes will all be one you." Naruto thought.

Naruto had to reinforce his fur to keep the sharp and blunt objects from piercing his fur and cutting him as the villagers yelled out curses at him and threw things at him.

"Just a little farther and then Hell on earth shall be released ."

"Lets Burn it!" A Villager yelled.

"Yeah! bonfire!" Yelled two other stupid villagers.

The Villagers spread oil around Naruto's paws before setting it on fire. Naruto grinned at the idiotic villagers, didn't they know that he was an elemental beast he could control all elements and fire was his strongest. The villagers looked dumb founded as the float continued to burn but the Nine-tails on it didn't. Naruto sprang forth his tails lashing out wildly as he smashed buildings. The Village went into total mayhem as Naruto unleashed his fury burning everything and everyone in sight. A ghostly voice filled the air as buildings burn and children cried for their mothers . Most of the ninja squadron was wiped out by Naruto's Kitsune cannon.

The Village glows red,

And everyone's dead.

Not a body to be seen.

A village of Ash and cinder,

And it looks like I'm the king.

My anger is roaring,

Like the furnece thats inside.

Couldn't keep it in,

It's not like I've really tried.

Don't Let them stand.

Don't let them be.

Be the Demon you were always meant to be.

Now watch them fall!

Watch'em burn! Watch'em Burn!

Their no longer my concern!

Watch'em burn! Watch'em Burn!

And I don't care how their going to scream!

Let my fire rage on!

Their screams always seems to confort me...

It's funny how this fire,

Makes every thing look bright.

And the darkness that once controlled me.

Set everything alight.

It's time to see what I can do,

To test the limits and break through.

No rights, no wrongs,

When I'm the Kyuubi!

I'm Free!

Watch'em burn! Watch'em Burn!

See my Destruction reign through the night!

Watch'em burn! Watch'em Burn!

As I destroy everything that's in sight!

And I don't care how their going to scream!

Let my fire rage on!

My power surges through the air and each Tail.

My hatred's the engine that will burn this village to the ground.

And one thoughts the spark ignition for my vengeful wrath!

I'm never turning back!

Kyuubi's the king at last!

Watch'em burn! Watch'em Burn!

Let them run wild with panic!

Watch'em burn! Watch'em Burn!

Their precious village is Gone!

And I don't care how their going to scream!

Their screams always seems to comfort me...

Naruto threw his head back and roared in delight as the village that once tormented him so was reduced to nothing but ashes. Two figures entered the battlefield

Don't Worry Kakashi I haven't for got about you nor you Sasuke! Naruto growled turning around to face his foes.

"Naruto! How are you still alive!" Kakashi yelled in shock.

"Did you really think that a little push over the water fall would really kill me." Naruto mocked

"Damn you demon!" Kakashi yelled blazing through familiar hand signs.

"What impudence do you really think that little trick of yours will work."

Kakashi ran forward in a blind rage. "Chidori!" He yelled. Naruto slapped Kakashi with one of his tails sending him to the ground hard. Naruto jumped to crush Kakashi under his fist. Kakashi puffed out of existence.

"Really I guess old dogs don't know any new tricks!" Naruto grins. Grabbing Kakashi from the air in mid attack.

"H-how?" Kakashi gasps as Naruto's grip tightens cutting off his air supply.

"How you ask your so predictable, my senses are sharper that yours I could hear your footsteps even before you decided to make your move."

"Don't worry Kakashi I won't Kill you yet I want you to suffer." Naruto growled

Sasuke cowardly ran away fearing for his life If Kakashi was no match for him then he knew that at his level he would be no match for Naruto.

"Oh and Sasuke don't you worry you'll be next, It doesn't matter where you run or where you hide. I will always find you and when I do you will die!."

"Run Sasuke! Run! I do enjoy a good game of chase with my prey before I eat them." Naruto thought.

"Let me go you demon!" Kakashi yelled thrashing hopelessly in Naruto's paws.

"You know what! I think I'm going to enjoy eating you first I'll start with your arms..."


End file.
